U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,200 discloses an apparatus for etching a peripheral region of the disc-like article. The liquid is supplied to the surface of the disc-like article which does not face the chuck and is held in a gap between the disc-like article and a ring.
For specific application a mechanical force is advantageous in order to properly treat the peripheral region, e.g. in order to remove a specific layer from the peripheral region. Sometimes very aggressive compositions must be used for properly removing a specific layer. Furthermore such compositions may harm the apparatus.
WO2003/023825A2 discloses an apparatus for etching a peripheral region of a wafer-shaped article. Liquid is supplied at a single point and is removed immediately thereafter. Only one liquid can be supplied at one time. If the liquid is not properly removed the driving rollers come into contact with the aggressive liquid
The object of the invention is to provide a device for treating a peripheral area of a wafer-shaped article, which is able to intensively treat the peripheral area and which protects the machine parts of the contact with harmful compositions and which is more flexible.